Sin Luz en el Dojo Tendo
by leslietendo
Summary: No hay luz, llueve muy fuerte, con truenos ¿Iran por las velas? xD Leanlo porfavor :3 dejen reviews porfavorsin :D disfrutenlo :)ONE-SHOT


Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, si no a la Gran Rumiko Takahasi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Otro one-shot mientras se me iba la luz en la casa :s es frustrante, asi que decidi hacer uno de Ranma :3, como que hago one-shot de lo que me pasa xD bueno vamos allá...

Sin Luz En el Dojo Tendo

Era un lluvioso y oscuro día en Nerima todos comían pácificamente en el comedor de la casa de los Tendo, todos comían arroz, pescado, té, como condimento, salsa de soya...

Ranma- ¡Que deliciosa comida Kasumi-san!-dijo devorando al pescado-

Akane- Si- respondió sonriendo- Nabiki, ¿me pasas la salsa de soya?-

Nabiki- Dame 1000 yens y te lo paso-

Akane- ¿Me vas a cobrar para pasarme la tonta salsa de soya?-la castaña solo asintió- Tío Genma, ¿me pasas la salsa de soya?-

Genma-panda- _Ésta muy lejos Akane-chan-_dijo mostrando un cartel-

Ranma- Ya bueno- se paró tomo la tan apreciada salsa de soya y se la dió a la peli-azul- ¿Contenta?-

Akane- ¡Gracias Ranma!- dijo mostrando una de esas sonrisas que derriten al chico-

Ranma- De..denada- dijo sonrojandose-

Nabiki- Ya acabe me voy a dormir...-dijo parandose- Gracias por la comida Kasumi-

Kasumi- Denada Nabiki-chan- dijo mostrando siempre una sonrisa-

Ranma- Yo también ya acabe – APAGÓN DE LUZ-

Soun- ¡Se fue la luz!- empezando a llorar

Akane- No llores papá, ire por velas- dijo saliendosele una gotita estilo anime-

Ranma- Yo te acompaño-

Entraron a un armario que tenía recuerdos, fotos, ropa vieja, y lo que buscaban, velas.

Ranma- Vaya, nunca había entrado a este lugar-

Akane- Es que aquí nadie entra porque esta sucio, creo que las velas están por allá- dijo casi tropezando pero unas manos la tomaron en una parte equivocada-

Ranma- ¿Akane, estas bien?- recibió una bofetada por parte de Akane- ¡¿porqué me pegas?!- dijo sobandose la mejilla-

Akane- ¡Me tocaste el trasero, pervertido!- dijo sonrojada pero no se distinguia por la noche-

Ranma- Con razón se sentía raro...- dijo susurrando-

Akane- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijo enfurecida-

Ranma- Jejeje..nada-

Empezó a llover más fuerte, había granizo, truenos y para acabar no había luz... un trueno cayó fuertemente.

Akane- ¡Ahhh!- dijo abrazandose al muchacho de la trenza, pero atrás de elllos habia una caja, lo cuál los hizo caer fuertemente contra el piso-

Ranma- ¡Ahh! Que torpe...eres...Akane-empezó a decir suavemente al notarse a ambos en una posición compremetedora-

Akane- Ranma...-empezando a acercarse a Ranma-

Ranma- Akane...-empezando a sentir la respiración de Akane, su corazón latía con fuerza y las mariposas en su estómago lo hizo sentirse en el cielo, rozando los labios de su prometida- ¡OIGAN! ¡ESTAMOS SIN LUZ ABAJO...!- El momento se aurrinó...de nuevo por la familia-

Nabiki- Ohh, hermanita, nos lo tenías muy bien escondido-dijo mirando a la oji-cáfe-

Soun- ¡Genma-kun! ¡nuestras escuelas se unirán!-dijo empezando a llorar- ¡Esto merece una celebración, dijo abrazando al panda-

Genma-panda- ¡_Necesitamos Sake!-_ se fueron abrazados corriendo por las escaleras, y se calleron y se fueron rodeando, se pararon como si nada y empezaron a beber-

Kasumi- Voy a lavar los trastes, con permiso- dijo sonriendo y retirandose-

Nabiki quien tomó muchas fotos dijo- Si, con esto me haré millonaria- dijo mostrando las fotos- Si no quieren que las venda, me tienen que dar 2000 yens-

Akane- Bien...-dijo resignada dandole al dinero a su ambisiosa hermana-

Ranma- Akane...- dijo embobado, pues aún tenía a la chica encima de él-

Nabiki- El que paga, no debe- dijo llendose del armario-

Akane- ¡ESE DICHO SIQUIERA EXISTE!- dijo golpeando al "suelo"-

Ranma- ¡Akane me duele!, eres una marimacho, cuerpo de gorila, fea y gorda- su boquita se abrió en el peor momento-

Akane- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- dijo sacando su mazo y empezando correteando a Ramna por toda la casa, hasta que llegaron a las escaleras-

Ranma- ¡AAHHHH!- dijo cayendose, en su intento de agarrar algo, tomó a Akane y se la llevo con el hacia abajo-

Akane- ¡TONTO PORQUE ME TOMAS AMI!- hasta que llegaron el piso, Ranma quedo abajo de ella, chocaron en el impacto, sus labios chocaron en el impacto (por casualidad de la vida)-

Ranma le empezó a besar, le intentó tomar de la cintura, o eso creía el que era, de nuevo se "equivoco"-

Akane- ¡PERVERTIDO!- y lo mandó a volar por los cielos de Nerima-

Ranma- ¡MARIMACHOOOOOO!-

Y así transcurrió un día de lo más normal en la ciudad de Nerima.

Fin...

Jejejej xD lo hice mientras no habia luz en mi casa, es muy cortito :l aun tengo ese problema, espero les haya gustado! :D hasta el proximo fic (eso sono como la tele) xD byee


End file.
